<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Backup Plan by buckedz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291363">Backup Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckedz/pseuds/buckedz'>buckedz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s02e06 Dosed, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckedz/pseuds/buckedz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 118 was dosed. But Buck and Eddie were together when it happened. Thus, they made a backup plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Backup Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To be honest? Idk what the fuck I'm doing and this is the result. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The stars started to smile at him and Eddie was thrilled. They all are so pretty. Then, he heard a man chuckles next to him. It was Buck. "You said that out loud, Ed." Eddie guessed his face give it away when Buck said again, "You said the stars are smiling and they're pretty."</p><p>Eddie leaned into his side–into Buck's side, face resting on Buck's shoulder. Buck turned to look at Eddie and started moving, "Up, up. Put your head on my lap." They were sitting in Eddie's backyard, with Eddie's head now on Buck's lap, on the grass with a few countable stars above their heads. Eddie sighed–content, grateful, and seriously happy–before he gazed up to the sky. The sky looked bright to him. And he was not lying when he said the stars were smiling at him. Actually, they were smiling at both of them. Eddie liked that.</p><p>"Eddie, I have a question. Might be a little bit too personal but I really need to know." </p><p>The man to be questioned nodded and adjusted himself, to get a better look at Buck. "Yeah, shoot. Like the stars." </p><p>Buck smiled, blue eyes too focused on the brown ones. "Do you still love Shannon?"</p><p>Eddie hummed, "She's Christopher's mother." </p><p>Buck nodded, looking up the sky, oh yeah the stars were judging him now but there was one little star smiled at him. She waved too. Buck looked down at Eddie, "The stars. They don't care where we're going."</p><p>Eddie thought for a while, before agreeing, "I don't think they care too. Why?" </p><p>Buck started to card his fingers in Eddie's hair, the loose curls filling the space between his long fingers. They felt like feather. Very soft, brown feather of a very majestic bird. "I don't know where I'm going. But I care." </p><p>Eddie closed his eyes at the sensation. Buck's fingers felt heavenly. "I know you care."</p><p>Buck closed his eyes too. "I don't wanna be alone." </p><p>Eddie took the hand that was making him sigh, placed it on his cheek and held it there. "You don't have to."</p><p>"But I want to get married. Have a family. Raise my own kids. Don't you wanna get married again?"</p><p>Eddie lightly tapped the hand on his cheek to the famous Elvis's song's beat, "You will find your love, Buck."</p><p>Buck wasn't convinced, Eddie knew that because the stars sneaked their ways into his head and spelled it for him. So, he spoke up again. "I have a plan."</p><p>Buck stroked Eddie's cheek so gently, "For what?"</p><p>"Your marriage. Future marriage." </p><p>Buck laughed, but he wanted to be entertain, because his chest was getting constricted. "What is that?"</p><p>Eddie opened his eyes, squeezing Buck's hand, "Marry me. If you can't find anyone to love and marry, you marry me." The stars were dancing.</p><p>Buck grinned, eyes heavy but glinting with joy. "Really? You want me to marry you?"</p><p>Eddie grinned back, "I don't want you to feel lonely. I can be your back up plan." The tapping went on as he waited for Buck to speak again. Buck seemed to be thinking. Those eyebrows were frowning and lips slightly parted. Then, Buck huffed out a laugh. "How pathetic is that, huh?"</p><p>Eddie frowned, "What? Being married to me?"</p><p>Buck giggled, but it didn't make sense to Eddie anf he knew the stars agreed with him. "Me. It's pathetic of me to have such back up plan. The possibility of me never finding a partner is...there." </p><p>Eddie sat up, hair disheveled with Buck's jeans' crease imprinted on his cheek. "The stars just told me you need a hug, Buck. Don't you hear it?" </p><p>Buck opened his arms and as Eddie went for the hug, Buck whispered to him. "You and your stars."  Buck snaked his arms Eddie's waist, his face perfectly slotted against the space between Eddie's neck and shoulder. He wished they could stay like this forever. </p><p>"I don't feel alone anymore, Eddie." The whisper was so quiet, as if Buck was whispering a secret. Eddie laughed, "Yeah, the stars told me that too." Eddie pulled away, looking hesitant; there was a distant haze in his eyes, "Do you want to marry me? Back up plan?" </p><p>Buck smiled sheepishly, nodding his head, "Of course. Back up plan."</p><p>Eddie laughed, his head thrown back, a familiar glint in his eyes, something Buck recognized but couldn't quite name it. But it made him dizzy. The good kind of dizzy, that was. </p><p>His laughter died as he hauled himself up, yawning loudly, shaking his head, "I'm going to sleep. You want to come along?"</p><p>Buck stared at him, nodding, "Sure. Let's go."</p><p>And that was how Buck woke up several hours later, Eddie spooning him from behind. Buck jumped out of the bed, causing Eddie to wake up, shocked.</p><p>"Buck?"</p><p>Buck needed a minute to recollect everything he forgot. And once he remembered, he freaked out internally, maybe externally too but he thought he did a great job at hiding it.</p><p>"Okay, we did nothing," Buck said as Eddie grabbed his T-shirt from the hook. Buck watched Eddie's face. A wave of realization hit Buck about what they talked last night, and why did they talk about that? And Eddie was looking at him like he knew what Buck was thinking.</p><p>"Yes, we did nothing..." He trailed off, running his fingers through his hair then paced around for a bit. "But what happened last night?"</p><p>Buck cleared his throat, "Uh, I don't know. We sure had a weird conversation." </p><p>Eddie looked at him, nodding, "Yes, I–I don't know what to say about that."</p><p>One of their phone rings and it was Buck's and Bobby was calling.</p><p>It turned out, they all were dosed. The brownies both he and Eddie ate before went out of the station were dosed with a hallucinogen. That explained the stars smiling and the talk. </p><p>Eddie meant the talk, though it sounded like a ridiculous idea. But he wasn't going to risk anything more, so he chose to avoid talking about it altogether. He saw how Buck was trying to get into the game again after that night he called Eddie just to talk about what he felt about Abby. The night he decided that was going to forget about Abby and try to move forward in terms of finding a life partner. He went on dates. All of them wanted just one thing from Buck. A night. </p><p>Buck gave in a few times. </p><p>The first three times to be precise, before the flashbacks crept their ways into his mind, loudly reminding him of who he wanted to get away in the first place–Buck 1.0.</p><p>But that was just who he was–someone who believed in chances. So, he wanted to give the idea of being a relationship a chance, and he was just a man. A man with need and lust. </p><p>Eddie watched him fell. He was there, listening to Buck as the younger man confessed to him–how he felt dirty again. So, he told Eddie that he wasn't going to look again. He said he was going to put all of  his faith into believing that the stars will align some day, and he will meet someone by the great design. Eddie had really listened, offering adequate reassurances. Buck took it all.</p><p>"I think I should go." Buck said, still looking bothered by what had happened. Eddie wasn't going to push. Buck needed some time. He needed some time to himself too, so he resolved to saying, "Yeah, sure. I'll drive you home."</p><p>Buck's mind was racing. He needed to calm down. He needed to be alone. "No, I'll Uber. Thank you, though."</p><p>Eddie shrugged, "All right, anything. Just text me when you reach there." Then, Eddie went to take a shower and Buck sat on the front porch as he waited for his Uber.</p><p> 7:12AM<br/>Just arrived. </p><p>Eddie stared at the text. Last night's scene kept playing in his head non-stop since he woke up. He really meant it, and he was screwed. He couldn't go back from that. But, he wasn't going to make things harder for Buck. Buck had had enough. He didn't need Eddie making things worse.</p><p>So, he called Buck later in the noon to ask him out on a lunch.</p><p>Buck was startled by the name that popped on his screen. His anxiety spiked but he had to shove them down.</p><p>"Hey, Buck. You busy?"</p><p>"Right now? No. Actually, I'm free for the whole day."</p><p>"You wanna join me and Chris for lunch? I wanna take him out. Go to the carnival at the beach."</p><p>Buck smiled, a little confused, but he smiled nonetheless, "Of course. I'll get ready."</p><p>"Okay, see you in an hour."</p><p>And they were on the pier. With a screaming Chris, a very giddy Buck, and a very fond-of-his-boys Eddie. The carnival was in town for a month. From what Buck had told him, it's annual event where they would invite local artists at night to perform. By the days, the would just open the rides for everyone. Well, not really anyone because Buck and Eddie both couldn't ride the Krazy Kraken. They both was too tall. It was a children ride anyways. So, they stayed aside and watched Christopher rode it. </p><p>Eddie waved at Chris when the ride started to move. Buck had his phone out to snap pictures then record a video of it. Eddie moved closer to look at it, didn't really pay attention to how close they were. Buck didn't seem to mind either with the carnival's energy vibing through his body. Buck looked more relaxed and Eddie was grateful for that. </p><p>Christopher asked both of them to eat by the beach just because he missed the sand. Buck strutted along with Chris by his side, telling Buck about the new book he had read at school. Something about space and stars. </p><p>Eddie rewinded the state of mind he was in last night. He talked a lot about the stars smiling down at them and he still remembers how they look. Bright, and cute. He can admit that he was indeed happy last night. Content, simply perfect to be in that moment with Buck. </p><p>He looked over at Buck and Christopher.</p><p>Both of them were picking up seashells and small stones. Buck then placed them in his right palm while his other hand was holding Chris'. Eddie watched them washing the shells near the water. Chris deliberately screamed everytime the water greeted them. Buck gave the shells to Chris and the little boy stuffed them in his pockets. </p><p>Buck walked them both towards Eddie. Prickles of sweat covering his forehead and neck. It was quite warm that day. </p><p>"Dad! Look at this!" Chris took the shells out and arranged them on Eddie's thigh. "Okay, tell me what are we going to do with these?" Eddie asked as he raised his eyebrows, at Buck and then at Chris. Chris grinned, "We can stick it to the small vase at home, with the cactus. Buck said he will help me, Dad." </p><p>Eddie grinned, "Of course he will."</p><p>"Hey, I'm just helping him to be creative. Because to be honest, I know you're not, Eddie." Buck teased, causing Chris to laugh.</p><p>Eddie mockingly shaped his mouth into an O. "Thank you, Christopher. Now, I know who you love more. And I'm hurt." Chris laughed, engulfing his father in a hug, knocking down some of the shells, "I love you both the same!"</p><p>Buck looked at Eddie, as if he was asking for a permission to smile. Eddie nodded with a grin plastered to his complexion. A smile broke on Buck's face too. </p><p>"Can we go home now?" Chris said after he pulled away from the hug and went to pick up the shells. </p><p>On their way to the parking spot, Chris started to yawn. He strapped Chris in before turning to face Buck. </p><p>"Hey, thanks for today." </p><p>Buck nodded, clearing his throat suddenly feeling a bit cold, "No, thanks to both of you for today. I was planning to sleep my day away."</p><p>Eddie snorted, "You need to find a date, Buck." Yeah, Eddie didn't mean it at all. It was a hundred percent lie.</p><p>Buck laughed, a little too loud, but did not say anything for a moment. Eddie was quiet too. Chris tapped the window, grinning at both of them. A silent wish for them to hurry up because he was sleepy.</p><p>"I'll see you at work?" Eddie stated but it came off as a question.</p><p>Buck agreed, "Yeah, sure." </p><p>–</p><p>"It was LSD. The woman–the one with the alligators, spiders, and shit–yeah, she's the one who dosed you guys. She sent the brownies as a gesture of gratitude." Chimney explained as a matter of fact.</p><p>Hen huffed, "Karen nearly killed me. She interrogated me like I'm an addict. Luckily, Athena called her and explained everything to her. I was so high that I kept on saying I saw babies. Like, tiny babies crawling around."</p><p>Eddie laughed, "That's creepy."</p><p>Hen laughed along, "It should be creepy but I thought it was so cute. It was crazy." </p><p>Chimney glanced over at Buck, who was too focused on his phone. "So, Buck. How was the LSD experience?" </p><p>Buck looked up, eyeing each one of them, staying a bit too long on his favourite pair of brown eyes, before waving his hand vaguely. "I–uh, it was fine."</p><p>Eddie watched him. Buck felt his skin tingled. </p><p>Chimney eyed the boys."Well, that's boring. How about you, Eddie? Did you feel weird?"</p><p>Eddie smiled, "It wasn't anything weird but it was...how do I say this–um, I felt light and super high, of course. Felt super happy too."</p><p>Buck watched him. Eddie felt his heart hammering against his ribcage.</p><p>Chimney glanced at both of them again. "Did you see anything?"</p><p>Eddie nodded, "I did. I saw the stars smiling down at me. I remember they kind of like get into my head and dancing around, telling me things." </p><p>Chimney turned to Buck, "How come you said it was fine? Eddie and Hen seen some things." </p><p>Buck shrugged, "I guess I'm not that lucky."</p><p>Chimney snickered, "Poor Buck."</p><p>"Well, at least I got high. You were being left out. Sucks." Buck retorted, full on defensive mode.</p><p>Chimney laughed, "Hey, now. Being high on LSD and not seeing things or experiencing things? That's more pathetic, Buck."</p><p>Buck clenched his jaw at a particular word Chimney said. "I'm not pathetic. Fuck you, Chim." He stood up and went to the resting room, with Chimney calling him, telling it was just a joke. Eddie's eyes followed Buck, but didn't really know what action to take. He wouldn't follow Buck into the room, it would seem...weird. But, he wanted to make sure Buck was okay. </p><p>Hen spoke up, "Wow. What happened to him?" She asked as she turned to look at Eddie, expecting the man to know all the answers.</p><p>Eddie shook his head, blatantly lying, "I don't know." </p><p>Hen scoffed, "Well, go get your man. He's not gonna want to keep that energy during this 24 hours shift."</p><p>Eddie scowled, already standing up, "Stop saying he's my man. That's weird." </p><p>Hen laughed pointedly, "Is it?"</p><p>Eddie walked over to the room. </p><p>"Buck?" The man was scrolling through his phone again, lying on his back. Barely looking up at Eddie as he sat beside Buck on the bed. "Hen asked me to check up on you."</p><p>Buck kept scrolling, "Tell her I'm fine."</p><p>Eddie sighed, because Buck was so stubborn. "Are you, though?"</p><p>Buck looked at him, a beat too long, "Honest answer?"</p><p>Eddie nodded, "Try me."</p><p>Buck let out a long breath,"I'm confused."</p><p>Eddie frowned at the answer. A part of himself was telling him to not pursue what ever he wanted this to be. But, he just wanted to talk to Buck. To always be the one he comes to.</p><p>So, Eddie offered his ears, and heart, "About?" </p><p>Buck locked his phone and set them aside, and toying with the button of his shirt. "The night we were dosed?" He was asking permission again. It was something Buck always seemed to do without realizing.</p><p>Eddie hummed, "You wanna talk about that now?"</p><p>Buck winced, "Is that not what you want?"</p><p>Eddie gave him a small smile, "It's about what you want, Buck."</p><p>"Why did you ask me that, then?"</p><p>Eddie blinked, "Well, I just thought maybe we should talk about it somewhere more...decent? Where it's just the two of us?" </p><p>Buck scowled, looking visibly confused and also taken aback.</p><p>Then, the bell rang.</p><p>Eddie threw his hands up, "Somewhere the bell won't ring." </p><p>Buck smiled at him, finally, "Let's go."</p><p>–</p><p>They did not get to talk about the night  until two days after. And boy, did Buck felt like he had not sleep well. Because he did. He had been so anxious about it. He kept convincing himself this would ruin everything, so he avoided talking about it and avoided Eddie as well.</p><p>But, Eddie was done not pushing Buck. He was restless too. And it was getting on his nerves.</p><p>"You free tonight?"</p><p>Buck looked at Eddie, anxious written all over his face. "Yes?"</p><p>Eddie clapped his shoulder, "My house, 7 PM."</p><p>Fast forward to 7 PM.</p><p>Buck was already sitting down on Eddie's couch. </p><p>Chris was nowhere to be found–well, probably was staying at Abuela's, which meant Eddie was dead serious and Buck was not ready.</p><p>"Soda or beer? Or hot chocolate?"</p><p>Buck looked over to his right, where Eddie's head was poking out of the kitchen. "Beer, please." </p><p>Eddie huffed out a laugh, "Okay. Easy."</p><p>Then, Eddie sat down beside Buck. He knew Buck was nervous. And he was sure if he held Buck's hands, it would be icy cold and sweaty. </p><p>Eddie smiled apologetically at the sight and went to say, "If this is making you uncomfortable, we don't have to talk about it. We can just spend our time playing video games, drinking beers and what ever you want, really." </p><p>Buck was still silent, picking nothing at the fabric of his pants. </p><p>Eddie said, "We can forget everything that we both said that night if it helps."</p><p>Buck looked at Eddie. Those pools of honey, darkened by the night, never waver in his presence. Always pointed, and full of everything. Buck surely didn't want to jeopardize the only thing that was grounding him–his friendship with Eddie, blessed with the smile of Christopher–so he decided to agree with Eddie's suggestion.</p><p>He would find love eventually.</p><p>"Let's play some games."</p><p>So, they spent the night just like that. </p><p>It was better. For the atmosphere. Not for their hearts. But, they could always pretend.</p><p>–</p><p>Everything was going great. No more awkward situations. It was as if the universe finally gave Buck a break. Or so he thought.</p><p>Maddie was pregnant. Chimney was the father. Buck was happy; he truly was. But the haunting feeling of being lonely crept its way into Buck's subconscious and manifested into broody, sullen and generally grumpy behaviour. Once again, everybody noticed. And everybody expected Eddie to know. That was until Bobby couldn't dig out the problem out of Buck. He was so closed off and it was driving everybody else insane.</p><p>Buck was sulking, and the team was this close to losing it so they shoved Eddie towards Buck who was sitting alone on the couch with the earbuds in. </p><p>Eddie tapped his shoulder from behind causing Buck to pause the song he was listening to, pulled out his earbuds and turned to him. "Yeah?"</p><p>"Why are you sulking, Buck?"</p><p>Buck blinked, "What?"</p><p>Eddie shrugged, "You heard what I said." </p><p>Buck rolled his eyes, "I think I'm having a crisis." </p><p>Eddie moved to sit beside Buck, "Talk to me." </p><p>Buck shifted to face Eddie after looking around the room. "Maddie is pregnant." </p><p>Eddie nodded, "Okay?"</p><p>Buck sighed, "I'm going to be lonely." </p><p>Eddie sighed too, "Buck, you're not going to be lonely."</p><p>Buck was breathing hard, eyes tearing up, "How do you know that?" </p><p>Eddie said, "I'll be here."</p><p>Buck threw his hands up, "Eddie, you don't understand."</p><p>"You remember what I said the night we were dosed?"</p><p>Buck rubbed his thumb, "Yes."</p><p>Eddie smiled softly, "I meant it."</p><p>Buck was scared. "I don't want to ruin what we have."</p><p>Eddie heard the rejection, clear as a sunny day. </p><p>"Eddie, I like you. But, I'm scared." </p><p>Eddie heart leapt at the confession. </p><p>"We can try," Eddie suggested. </p><p>"You like me? I meant it in that way, you know."</p><p>Eddie snorted, "Buck, yes. I'll give you space and time to think about this. Really think about your feelings, and what you want. I'll be here. Regardless of what you decide, I promise you, I'll always be your best friend."</p><p>Buck touched Eddie's fingers, wanting the older man to feel his icy cold fingers. Eddie laughed but laced their fingers together anyways, "You're too hot to be this cold, Buckley."</p><p>Buck chuckled as he put his head on Eddie's shoulder, "Let me enjoy this, Diaz."</p><p>Later in the morning, right after their 24 hours shift, Eddie's phone pinged. </p><p>It was a photo of him and Buck from last night, from Hen, with a caption: That's gay and I'm an expert ;)</p><p>Eddie screenshot the text and sent it to Buck.</p><p>Buck replied, in the evening: It was very comfy, though.</p><p>Eddie: Sure was.</p><p>Buck: So, I did some thinking.</p><p>Eddie: That's fast.</p><p>And he texted a second one: And great. Tell me.</p><p>Buck: I may take up the offer.</p><p>Eddie: Which one?</p><p>Buck sent the laughing emoji. Three of them.</p><p>Buck: The backup plan.</p><p>Eddie literally put down his phone and bit his thumbnail, inhaling a deep breath.</p><p>Eddie: You're telling me this over a text? I should be able to kiss you when you tell me this.</p><p>Buck: Well, I'm standing outside if you want it.</p><p>Eddie stared at the text before launching towards his door and opening it. Buck was there. Casually leaning on his Jeep and smiling when he saw Eddie. Eddie smiled back. He felt so happy and crazy. He felt in love.</p><p>Buck walked over to him.</p><p>"Hey, you." Buck said, all charming but still with a hint of nervousness.</p><p>Eddie shook his head even though the smile was there, "It's always bizarre with you."</p><p>Buck smiled widely, "Hope it's a good kind?"</p><p>Eddie chuckled, "Yeah. It's just–unbelievable." </p><p>Buck stepped forward to hug Eddie, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. It was a tight hug. Both of them were smiling. Eddie rubbed Buck's back, a silent gesture, a promise even. For him to always be there for Buck. To not make him feel lonely ever again.</p><p>"You're now my main plan, Eddie." </p><p>Eddie chuckled again, pulling away from the hug, and lacing their fingers together. "The stars aligned."</p><p>Buck grinned, bringing their faces closer for a kiss. Oh, it was exactly how he imagined it to be. Sweet, maybe because of something Eddie had eaten, and hot. Tongues sliding into each others' mouths. Desperate to make up for wasted time. Breaths heavy. Their hands unhooked and roamed each others' spaces. </p><p>They pulled away.</p><p>"That's hot," Buck said, resting his forehead against Eddie's. "You wanna take this inside?" Damn. Eddie's voice was so breathy and strangled. Buck was a goner.</p><p>Buck kissed Eddie's forehead. "Lead the way." </p><p>Eddie was about to led him inside but Buck stopped him.</p><p>"Wait, I didn't ask you out yet." </p><p>Eddie rolled his eyes, "Ask me, then."</p><p>Buck crowded Eddie's space, snaking his arms around Eddie's waist. "Will you, Eddie Diaz, go out with me?" </p><p>Eddie walked backwards as he said, "I'll go anywhere with you, Evan Buckley."</p><p>Buck gaped, "I like that."</p><p>Eddie smirked, "Evan?"</p><p>Buck nodded, "Yes."</p><p>Eddie whispered a moan, "Evan."</p><p>Buck growled. Eddie was turned on.</p><p>–</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone. I know it's anti-climatic and yes, constructive criticism is very much welcome. Have a good day, everyone :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>